Grey Wardens and Heros
by narutofanforever101
Summary: Takashi's younger brother, Taka, has heard stories about his trips to a dimension called Albion. He has found himself with Reaver and Sparrow traveling to Ferrelden. In Ferrelden the Darkspawn are coming leaving the Grey Wardens to fight. They are an army
1. Heroes and Grey Wardens

IN FERRELDEN ?'s POV

"Awaken, awaken Rouge Child that has defeated me long ago. I promised I would give you Ice Powers in exchange for my life. The process is complete, the process of which all new born Ice Dragons do to obtain their Ice..." A voice hissed. I heard an awful cracking noise. The light turned much brighter.

"Now, awake, awake. You have been encased in ice for a year." The hissing voice laughed. I shot up, one year! I looked at myself. My skin had turned almost as pale as snow, my once brown hair was pure white, my clothes where also white.

"Dragon, what happened during the last year?" I questioned. The white walls slithered around me.

"Much, much. Many villages and towns have perished from attack of the Darkspawn. Including yours. Goodbye Yukitaka, good luck with your life as a real Rouge. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" The dragon laughed. He flapped his great white wings and flew off the snow covered mountain. I stood in awe and shock.

Briar's POV

*ONE MONTH LATER*

Briar was a Mage, but they called her Ice Mage because she was an expert at Ice Spells. She also studied plants and poison. She has medium blonde hair and green eyes. She wore standard Mage robes as well. It was her turn to become a Grey Warden. Alistair began to recite the words needed. Daveth took the chalice, he drunk the blood. He grasped his neck and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Duncan said putting his head down. Sir Jory took his blade.

"I won't do this, I have a wife and child!" He exclaimed. Duncan also drew his blade and killed Jory.

"What must be done, must be done." He said. Alistair gave the chalice to me. I took a sip of the blood. Immense pain went through my body, a stinging pain like when someone whacks you with a whip. I saw visions of a terrible dragon, fire coming from its mouth. It stopped as suddenly as it started. I opened my eyes to see Duncan.

"You are now a Grey Warden." he said.

"Only one of us died during our ritual, I'm glad at least one of you lived." Alistair sighed in relief.  
Duncan lead me to a meeting.

Yukitaka's POV

I rid on the Blizzard wind I conjured, I hardly felt cold anymore. I saw torches in the distance.

"The Korcari Wilds?" I questioned, I knew it well. But I got nearly eaten by wolves, why I was so afraid of them. They killed my best friend and ate him in front of me. I shivered at the feeling. I looked closer at the ones bearing the torches, decayed, deformed things. I looked at the other side, humans, elfs, dwarfs. They were preparing for battle. I knew which to fight for right away,  
I knew the deformed creatures were the Darkspawn.

"For Ornica!" I yelled. But my yell was drowned in the voices of the demons.

"My blade of ice will slay you, the cold of the mountains blast you. It is time to pay your debt,  
drink the fountain of death!" I decided. I held out my hand, out of thin air appeared a blade of pure ice that would never melt. The sliced the limbs of many enemies. But stronger ones kept coming, I needed to use my Ice spell.

"A gift from the frost dragon, a curse for myself. The rift will tear you from life, the worst is upon you!" I yelled. In my palms was a ice ball. I began throwing them at the enemies. They froze in their tracks, I shattered them to ice.

Briar's POV

I was walking with Alistair, across the bridge as the archers fired. I looked at the flames. I shivered, I hated fire. I almost killed some one I cared about, but unfortunately he was a Blood Mage, doing a fire spell. In fact I almost killed myself.

"THEY'RE FIRING FIREBALLS!" A voice yelled. I looked, they launched them. I stood so afraid to move it was heading right toward me.

"BRIAR!" A voice yelled, I felt a strong arm grab me and have me lay down to avoid it. I looked to my side. It was Alistair. (NO, IT IS NOT ONE OF THOSE MARY-SUE, ALISTAIR STORIES. It does involve romance though but I will change up the story line A LOT. SO many OCs SO many new quests that it won't seem like Dragon Age Origins at all. :D)

"Thanks Alistair." I said.

"Your welcome, why didn't you move?" He asked.

"I...I'm afraid of fire. I almost killed my best friend and myself using the spell," I admitted.  
"That's why I always used Ice Spells."

"Briar, it must have been fearful for you but try to conquer your fear. You can do it." Alistair spoke.

"Thank you...But I don't think I-" I began.

"Never say never." Alistair smiled. We moved on to the tower to light the beacon.

Yukitaka's POV

Many demons. Too many. My mana was low, I couldn't keep fighting. My ice blade was now red,  
same with my white clothing and white hair. I needed to use Rouge tactics. I sweeped the knee of a large one, making it fall. I looked up at the tower, the top exploded.

"A signal fire? For what? Retreating? Attacking?" I pondered. I saw one side of the torches leave.

"Retreating. One must do what many others must." I said. (He's not a traitor, just doesn't know about Loghain) I gathered what was left of my mana.

"May the gust of wind befall you, may the cold of winter hold you. The reaper is calling, you are sold to his spirit!" I chanted. I blew a wind, froze the blood of the enemies below and leaped onto a building, a tower. I looked inside. The creatures were in there as well. Three soldiers and a woman, a Mage by the clothing, were under attack. The woman was shot by an arrow.

"BRIAR!" A knight screamed.

I gasped. I got out my ice blade and charged. I began to kill the enemies, but two of the knights were dead.

"Run! We've got to run!" The knight said. He picked up the woman, apparently named Aurora,  
and began to run. I followed him. We ran into the Korcari Wilds. Some Darkspawn followed, at least a dozen. If I were fully powered I could defeat them, but I was not. Several shot arrows,  
they hit us all. I fell to the ground, my left knee disabled.

"Arnal, orvavac, riyu!" an elderly voice yelled. I saw a flash of green light...I passed out.

IN ALBION (Well, the sea of Albion)  
Taka's POV (Read this if you don't know how he got here:  
.com/art/Ferrelden-and-Albion-180538503?q=sort%  
3Atime+gallery%3Anarutofanforever105&qo=0

I finally woke up from falling in darkness. The moon was high, the sea was deep...WAIT! THE SEA!  
"I'm in the middle of the freaking ocean!" I yelled. There was no land or ships to be seen.

"I'm through and thoroughly dead!" I screamed. There was no way I could make it out in open sea for a long time.

"WAH! THE WORLD IS A CRUEL PLACE!" I yelled. (If you haven't noticed already he is quite different from Takashi) It took about a minute to hit the water. I swam up to the surface and gasped for air.

"I'm dead, I'm dead. Dang that Theresa...Now now Taka no blaming your elders. *sigh* I guess I just go walk on water and see if I can find an island or something." I got up and began walking on water. I was great at chakra focus, speed and healing. But unlike my brother I lack strength,  
willingness and outspokenness. Walked, looked at the stars. It was beautiful. I began to remember the stories my brother told me about Albion.

"It all started when I was seven. I was exploring a cave when I was teleported to another dimension, I beat up some bandits and this woman Hammer saved me. Then I was sent to the castle, then I met Queen Sparrow. The next day I met Garth, a mage and Reaver. We really hated each other at first, but sometimes a person can...Grow on you." He said.

"Nii-chan (big brother), if Reaver is as bad as you say he is, how on earth did he grow on you?" I asked long ago.

"You just need to give people chances, like I gave Reaver many. It turns out he was just hurt,  
extremely bad. A deep wound." He compared.

"But I thought deep wounds can't heal." I spoke.

"Silly Taka," He patted me on the head. "Any wound can heal, it just takes time and passion."

"That's why I became a Medic ninja, to heal deep wounds. I've always been able to heal those wounds. I became a better Medic than Nii-chan at this age. He stopped studying at 12. I want to keep studying, I want to help people." I told myself.

"You like to talk to yourself a lot." A voice commented. I jumped at least ten feet. I never noticed it was dawn and a ship pulled up next to me. It was a polished brown ship, with a white mast and a golden gun painted on it. The crew stared in awe at the little silver haired boy that was walking on water.

"Uh, how long were you all there?" I asked.

"We saw yee off the port side, we couldn't believe it when we sailed right next to you." a man said.

"How are you doing that?" A voice asked, it came from a woman. She had brown hair and green eyes. She had a beautiful light blue gown and had a Golden Mace and Rifle on her back.

"It's kinda common where I come from, but people can't usually do it at this age...Uh, are any of you from Albion or Ferrelden?" I questioned.

"CREW! GET BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS BEFORE I KILL YOU! AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL GAWKING AT?" A voice yelled. The crew scurried to different parts of the boat. A man approached, he had ruffled brown hair, green eyes, a mole under his eye and gold embroidered on his red clothes.

"Reaver?" I asked.

"Oh look, a little boy that apparently is a mage. OH! And he knows me, I knew I was famous."  
Reaver laughed.

"Are you Sparrow?" I asked the woman.

"Yes. You know us both?" Sparrow questioned me.

"Sort of, my older brother would always tell me stories about Albion. He told me stories about you heroes. Expect Sparrow had blonde hair and blue eyes." I said.

"Come here so we can have a proper, I'll throw a rope down so you can-" Sparrow began getting a rope, but I had already jumped on board.

"I'm Taka Hatake. My older brother went to one of the Albion dimension years ago." I explained.

"Are you insane?" Reaver questioned.

"No, I want to hear his story. Come on Taka, tell us some more about the dimensions." Sparrow beckoned. I told them everything, all that my brother has been through, the dimensions and how I got here.

"Me? Get along with your brother? HAHAHAHAHA! That is quite humorous! Now get off my ship before I shoot you! We will be at Ferrelden tonight, you would just get in the way of our

operations!" Reaver yelled.

"I need to go to Ferrelden with you, I need to help you guys. I'm coming or I will tie myself to one of you with vines." I yelled.

"Oh, with vines. I'm so scared." Reaver laughed.

"Plant style, gripping vines no jutsu!" I yelled making a hand sign. Vines emerged from under my sleeve, they quickly wrapped around Reaver and me. They pulled us together, soon we were tightly tied together. I was tied to Reaver's back.

"Hey Reaver! I got your back!" I laughed.

"YOU IDIOT CHILD! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Reaver screamed.

"Nope! Not until you bring me!" I demanded.

"OH FINE! JUST CUT THIS OUT!" Reaver yelled flinging me around.

"Ok!" I smiled. I quickly undid the jutsu and the vines fell.

"Oh how fun this will be." Reaver said with disgust in his voice.


	2. After the Battle

Taka's POV  
I continued to explore the ship, asking people what they were doing, if they needed help, if the job was hard, if they liked  
their job, ect. They usually didn't like it, so they would try to hit me. But thankfully, unlike my brother, I'm quick. I can beat Rock Lee sen-sei to the Hokage's mountain and back. I worked on it for so long I neglected Strength. I can't lift even a small bolder.

"Hey, hey Reaver!" I called to Reaver that was looking to the distant land.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you really the best shot in the world?" I asked.

"Well, I am." Reaver laughed.

"Hey, hey Reaver!" I called again.

"Yes little Taka?" He replied.

"Are you possibly the best shot that ever lived?" I asked.

"Well...You could say that, since it's true!" Reaver gloated.

"Hey, hey Reaver!" I yelled.

"Yes?" He questioned once again.

"My brother said you have this awesome gun called the Dragon Roaster 84." I commented.

"Dragon Stomper 48," He corrected. "Full speed! If we make good pace we will be at Ferrelden by Dusk!"

"Hey, hey Reaver!" I beckoned.

"What is it now!" He asked annoyed.

"Where's Hammer and Garth?" I asked.

"Hammer's up North in Ferrelden somewhere and Garth is still in Samarkland." Reaver answered.

"Hey, hey Rea-" I began.

"THAT'S IT! SHUT UP! OR I SHALL SHUT YOU UP FOREVER!" Reaver yelled.

"If you wanted me to stop, you should've said: 'Taka, stop.'" I said. I walked away from Reaver. I climbed up the mast. I sat on the sail, I looked to the land.

"Big brother, if you managed to save Albion. Can I manage to save Ferrelden?" I questioned myself. Sure I looked like my brother. I had silver hair, blue eyes and pale skin, just as he. But we were very different. Takashi wore simple clothing, a tee shirt and cargo shorts, I wear a tee shirt under a brown vest and brown pants. (Um, Takashi's look as changed as of recently) Takashi can control himself, he does not obey anyone for a bad reason, he is somewhat harsh, gets angered easily and shows it with violence. I obey every order, every favor, every command that does not involve evil, I am kinder  
than Takashi, more gentle and I do not get angered over something small.

"People expect so much of me, because of you." I spoke.

Yukitaka's POV

I opened my eyes, I was in a hut.

"Oh, so you awaken, the second of your fellows." a female voice said. I turned to a woman. She had black hair tied up, pale skin and purple, somewhat revealing, clothing with feathers.

"Yes. I am Yukitaka. A Rouge-Mage. Yes they exist, I'm not telling you how I became one though." I said.

"I wasn't planning on asking, I am Morrigan." She introduced.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The Koracori Wilds." She replied.

"You saved us didn't you?" I asked. (Yukitaka's 12, forgot to mention)

"My mother did actually, you should thank her. Oh, and your friend is awake, he's outside." Morrigan said.

"I'm sorry, I know neither of these people, we met while fleeing. All I know is that the knight called the woman Briar." I explained.

"Well, nevertheless the man would still want to see you, he's outside, quite worried about his female fellow." She said pointing to the door. I nodded I pushed open the door.

"Will she be alright?" The knight asked, looking very worried.

"For the fifteenth time: YES!" An old woman exclaimed.

"Hello." I spoke. They both looked at me.

"Oh you've awaken." The old woman commented.

"Yes, I have. Knight, we have not been acquainted yet, I am Yukitaka, Rouge and Mage of the Village of Frost. The village that fell to the Darkspawn demons." I cursed.

"You want to kill them too? Well, I'm Alistair, an ex Templar. The woman that was with me is Briar, a Mage." Alistair explained.

"A Templar and a Mage together? Isn't that sacrilegious?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Well, yes she's a very pretty Mage but we're only friends! Partners really! But, I am really worried about her. Will she be-" He began.

"YES! Now ask again I will turn you into a frog and keep you like that until Briar wakes up," The old man threatened. "And I am Flemmeth."

"And if Alistair is a frog will Briar have to kiss him for him to turn back human?" I chuckled.

"That actually is a good idea." Flemmeth smiled.

"No, no, no! No me-turning-into-a-frog-and-Briar-kissing-me-to-turn-back spell!" Alistair exclaimed. Flemmeth chuckled along with me.

"Don't worry, so long as you don't ask again I won't turn you into a frog." Flemmeth laughed. Alistair sighed, he was obviously worried about Briar.

Sparrow's POV  
"Full speed ahead! Onto the shores of Ostagar!" Reaver yelled.

"Funny, weren't the Wardens supposed to meet us?" I asked.

"Yes, maybe they're running a bit late since we're running ear-" Reaver began. That was followed by a loud noise that sounded like stomping feet. I looked up at Reaver, Taka was hanging on his torso climbing to his head. Reaver struggled

to make him let go. Taka reached his head and looked out to the shore.

"OOOO! Is that Ferrelden?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes Taka, it is Ferrelden." I giggled.

"You can get a better view up here than on the mast. Reaver, can you tell me the secrets of being tall?" I asked.

"I'll tell you...IF YOU GET OFF MY HEAD!" Reaver exclaimed. He began to flail his arms for Taka to get off, Taka finally let go.

Taka's POV

"Ok, you must not hop on people, first of all it's rude, second if you want to be tall you can't." Reaver explained.

"Why?" I asked quizzically.

"Because if you were tall and hopped on a person they would find it most uncomfortable." Reaver grumbled. I got my palm out and made a hand sign. Out of my hand popped a apple.

"Sorry, have this." I said. Reaver took the apple. He stared at it for a moment, he looked how red and firm the apple was. He looked at me and I smiled. He hesitated at first, but he then took a small bite. He looked at the apple again. He smiled and he gingerly took another bite, a bigger one. He continued until what was left of the apple was a thin core.

"How do you do that?" Reaver asked, pleased with the apple he had eaten. I smiled, Reaver liked me better than he liked Takashi at first.

"It's a special technique, or spell as you call it that few of the Haru clan are born with. Well, even though my father's from a different branch. I inhered the chakra nature. It combines Wind, Earth and Water. The wind represents the seed being  
carried, the seed finds a new home in the earth and the water nurtures the seed to have it grow." I explained.

"I asked how you did it not some story told for generations by your family. Drop anchor! Ready the boats! And Taka could you-" Reaver began. I tossed him another apple.

"Thank you." He said, he took a bite once again. I went onto a small boat with Sparrow and Reaver and a few other pirates.

"So, how much longer will it take?" Sparrow asked.

"45 minutes, 35 if we're lucky." Reaver calculated.

"That takes too long," I exclaimed, I made a hand sign. "Wind style, spinning gust!" I went to the back and held out my hand. The tiny boat went faster than a jet ski.

"TAKA! SLOW DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO THE LAND!" Reaver yelled. I looked ahead. We were VERY Close to land.

"Wind style! Sonic wave!" I yelled. A sonic boom was sent forward, we stopped.

"That was exciting." Sparrow laughed. We all stepped off the raft. We searched around with Reaver's pirates. No people to be found.

"Where in Avo's name is everyone?" Reaver asked.

"I don't know, maybe-" Sparrow began.

"DEMONS! DEMONS!" a voice yelled. Several of Reaver's pirates were being chased by deformed, demonic creatures. Reaver quickly pulled out his pistol and so did Sparrow. I reached into my pouch. I pulled out a bag full of plant seeds. I threw one to the ground.

"Plant Style, Blade of Nature!" I yelled. From the ground sprouted a katana, it's hilt was gold and covered in vines. I ran up to the monsters, I slashed them quickly, not slicing them into pieces but cutting the skin. Reaver shot heads like no tomorrow, Sparrow used various spells, some Takashi nii-chan told me about. The pirates fought as well, some were killed by the stronger ones.

"Plant style, binding vine thorns!" I yelled. Vines protruded from the ground, they tied the enemies and stabbed them with large thorns.

"Where are the Grey Wardens?" Sparrow exclaimed. We fought our way to the camp at Ostagar. Or what was the camp. Everything was torn, dead bodies everywhere.

"Did, did the Grey Wardens, did they..." I spoke.

"They were attacked." Reaver sighed.

"Maybe some managed to escape, let's head up North." Sparow suggested. We searched the camp getting everything we needed. Some bronze, silver, gold, potions, injury kits ect. We headed up North.

Briar's POV  
I slowly woke up, I felt sheets against my body. I saw the woman earlier, from the Wilds, Morrigan I think.

"Oh, finally awake? It's been a day and a half. Your friends is outside he was worried about you." Morrigan explained.

"What happened to the darkspawn? The war? The King?" I asked.

"The darkspawn took over, they won the war, the king is dead. The ones who were supposed to attack retreated." Morrigan explained.

"That stupid, ugh. I wish to see Alistair now." Briar sighed.

"Oh, and a child, a Rouge-Mage he calls himself, is with him. Named Yukitaka, he helped you get out of the tower." Morrigan added. I quickly exited the hut, I saw Alistair staring out into nowhere and the boy with him.

"Alistair." I called. Alistair turned to me.

"Briar! I'm so glad your ok!" Alistair exclaimed.

"He was so worried." Flemmeth said.

"Indeed, so worried Flemmeth here threatened to turn him into a frog." Yukitaka laughed.

"No turning my friend into a frog." I laughed.

"Listen what will we do?" Alistair asked. I pondered for a moment, what will we do. What will two Grey Wardens and a Rouge-Mage do? Then it hit me.

"The treaties!" I yelled.

"Yes! Dwarfs, Elves, Mages! We can have the trendies for it! We can make an army! And I remember something Duncan was talking about, Heroes from Albion! They were supposed to have come today! Who knows where they are..." Alistair sighed.

"Maybe we can find them." I suggested.

"We may, they're supposed to dock near Ostagar...They would look for us, we could run into them." Alistair said.

"That is possible." Yukitaka added.

"Mother the stew is boiling," Morrigan said walking out of the hut. "Shall it just be for us, or will we have 3 guests for the evening?"

"Morrigan, go with them." Flemmeth began.

"Such a shame-WHAT?" Morrigan yelled.

"I have trained you for it, you are ready." Flemmeth said.

"What?" Alistair also exclaimed.

"I think we should just get this underway." I said.

"I agree with Briar, now's not a time to argue." Yukitaka explained. We all agreed, Morrigan went to get her things. Then we were off. Yukitaka, Morrigan, Alistair and me.


End file.
